Alchemy Academy
Academy of Alchemy is ruled by Alina and Lim. By studing the science of magic, you can use alchemical skills in battle. The academy end the walls of Swordhaven. Lim and Alina have created the Magidomifier. Using a magical runestone, placed in the center of the device they can extract magical properties from reagents to make powerful potions, tonics and elixirs. Alina has plenty of standart runestones, but if you want the best results you can buy Dragon Runestones at the Magidomifier. Potions have short durations and are best used while in combat. You can mix potions to restore Health or Mana. Some difficult to mix potions can even directly effect how much damage you can take or dish out. Tonics have a long duration and are best used BEFORE you engage in combat. Tonics are very powerful because they increase your core stats like Strength, Intellect or Dexterity. Keep in mind, only one tonic can effect you at a time. Using one after another will replace the effect. Elixirs have a long duration like tonics and are also best used BEFORE you engage in combat. Elixirs have a large array of effects from directly increasing how much you heal for to how powerful at a critical hit can be. Similiar to tonics, you can only have one elixir in effect at a time. Components are used as reagents in crafting trade skills. Components generally result from mixing with lower level runestones. There is a rumor that the most powerful reagent cannot be found but must be crafted with the Magidomifier. One could create a pure Chaos Entity, which would be capible of producing the strongest potions but Alina was never been succesful at it. If the Hero manages to make some, Alina pleases to submit it to Lim for research. There are 4 type of potions: Jera Mixtures, Fehu Mixtures, Uruz Mixtures and Gebo Mixtures. Reagents, or ingredients, are all over Lore. They are generally found on monsters. Some reagents are synthetic, meaning they must be made by combining other ingredients. Alina also has some in stock that she doesn't mind trading for. Alina says to also be sure to check Lim's Alchemicia Pharmacopeia for some basic reagent properties and hints on where to find them. It's just inside the Alchemy Academy. Alchemicia Pharmacopeia Every mixture using the Chemicotron brings Lim closer to finishing his world changing project, Alchemecia Pharmacopeia. Rhison Blood *Brain + Str *Stinging + Critical *Brawn → Might *Stinging → Keen Ice Vapor Guard → Barrier **Tough as nails **Impenetrable Anointed ↓ Blessed ↓ Crusader Dragon Scales *Regeneration *Heart → Life Anointed ↓ Blessed ↓ Crusader Arashite Ore *Brains ↑ *Bright → Sage *Chance → Fate (Slime or Nectar) Known Reagent Origins *'Rhison Blood' *'Chaoroot', found at the root of all chaos. *'Necrot', warning: do not rub on your neck, it might rot like the skeletons in the temple. *'Lemurphant Tears', dishing out a low blow to a lemurphant should make it cry like a punted moglin. *'Ice Vapor' within the shrill depths of bludrut or the chill north. *'Doomatter' from the creepiest, gravest doomed creatures of Lore. *'Trollola Nectar', grows in the clouds. *'Dragon Scales' *'Moglin Tears', exists, but only in dreams. *'Nimblestem', luckily found in the mud. Category:Schools